Nannies for a Night
by goodeygirl23
Summary: After an embarassing incident wit a certain politician's son, Macey is forced to do the unthinkable. .babysit? It doesn't help that her only form of back-up is a person with whom she shares a shameful secret.  Two CIA agents one toddler  a long night.OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So I have no idea how this story emerged, but the idea just sort of came to me. I know should be working on my other story that I haven't updated in like two months, but what can I say?I couldn't resist. I still do not know whether this is going to be a 'Zacey' or 'Zammie' story. Suggestions are always encouraged!**

**Disclaimer: I think you know I do not own Gallagher girls. . . I'm no Ally Carter. **

Macey McHenry could probably think up an entire list of possibilities explaining why she was in love with Preston Winters. First of all Preston _was _what Macey _wasn't. _He was always predictable, she was impulsive. He was naive and innocent about life, she was experienced when it came to breaking the rules. He would never do anything to purposely harm another person, she would have five million dollars more to her family fortune if she got a dime for every time she said something outwardly offending. It was a classic case of momma's boy meets rebellious girl. And, you know what they say: Opposites. Attract.

Perhaps Macey was in love with Preston because of his dreamy good looks. He had matured a lot since she first met him during the 2008 election. Instead of his awkward, teenage boy going through puberty look, he was now a polished young collegiate who knew how to dress to impress. Let's face it, they did make a beautiful couple.

But at that moment, the real reason Macey loved Preston Winters was because he was not freaking out at the magazine cover they had both been staring at for the past twenty minutes.

"McHenry and Winters caught getting intimate in Chef's Pantry at annual Governor's Gala," Preston read aloud the cover title of 'Us Weekly' magazine. He stopped a moment and stared one last time at the picture of the two of them looking quite flustered in very little clothing, before tossing the magazine into the garbage. He let out a grunt and kicked his desk angrily. '_Oh no here it comes,' _Macey worried to herself.

"So I admit the chef's pantry was not the best choice," she shrugged, attempting to lighten the mood. Preston sunk down into his swivel chair, rubbing his temples and looking as if he hadn't slept all night, which, come to think of it, he probably hadn't. A wave of shame washed over Macey. This was just the kind of commotion she loved to cause, but also the kind Preston was completely terrified of. "I'm sorry," she said softly.

"It's okay Mace. This is just as much my fault as it is yours," Preston replied,apparently recovered from his little rage fest. He looked Macey in the eye. "It's just bad time you know? With the election in a few months. My parents are so mad at us, the last thing they needed was for their son to produce a tabloid scandal." Preston's eyes widened in terror. " Now the whole country knows I'm not a virgin," he panicked.

"I think everyone already knew you weren't a virgin," Macey pointed out.

"I thought my spider man watch was convincing."

Macey let out an exasperated sigh. "Preston, you are twenty years old, I think it's time you stop letting your parents control your love life. And wearing spider man watches."

."You of all people should know how everything we do is somehow tied to how my father is going to run the country. Now that the tabloids say we're irresponsible-" Preston paused and pointed between Macey and himself. "that basically means my father will be an irresponsible president."

Macey opened her mouth to come back with some snappy comment, but flopped her face down onto Preston's desk in defeat. "Remember what your therapist said Macey... Deep breaths control anger," she mumbled to herself. Preston chuckled. Finally, Macey peered back up at him. "So what are we going to do?"

A devious smile spread across Preston's face. "I have a plan."

"You do?" Macey questioned, a bit nervously.

"Sure, " Preston grinned. "I don't go to Harvard for nothing!" Macey rolled her eyes.

"So what's the plan?" she asked uneasily.

"Leila." Preston answered.

"Leila?" Macey cocked an eyebrow.

"Leila." Preston repeated.

"I don't understand what the toddler your parents adopted from Africa, or Haiti, or wherever has to do with making up for the Gala incident."

"Well," Preston stood up, entering full politician mode. "Tonight there happens to be another fundraiser Gala, The Obesity prevention Fundraiser, and my parents are looking for a back-up babysitter-"

"What happened to Nanny Yolanda, you know the one from Hungary? Or maybe it was Bolivia. . ."

"I think it was Turkey," Preston interjected. "Anyway, she was deported, so now Leila needs back-up and I was thinking. . ."

"No. Freaking. Way." Macey fumed. Preston just smiled at her, innocent as a puppy dog.

"Come on, I have to go to the Gala tonight so I can't babysit her. This is the perfect opportunity for you to gain the public's respect. Everyone loves people with babies!" Preston prodded. Macey continued to glare at him. "You could be an excellent babysitter," he suggested but then took it back. "Okay, so maybe you wouldn't be an excellent babysitter but at least you like kids?"

"Like kids? Preston, I made our waiter switch us tables three different times at that one french restaurant just because there were kids in the same ROOM as us!"

Preston considered for a moment until finally his face lit up again. "What about Cammie?" he suggested. "Cammie's great with kids and she could help you!"

"Well... I guess that could maybe work."

"I know it's not your thing Mace, but all you have to do is get a picture taken by the paparazzi of you with Leila, say you were babysitting her tonight and ta-daa, my dad is back in the running for president!" Preston was getting way too enthusiastic about this."Please? Think of it like a mission!" he pleaded.

"Fine." Macey stomped her foot like a two year old. She was so not ready for this.

"Cammie!" Macey squealed into her phone, attempting to do what Macey McHenry had never done before: be as nice as possible.

"Wow, somebody took their happy pills today," Cammie commented. "So what's up Mace?"

"Oh you know..." Macey trailed off. "So how are YOU doing Cam, my most wonderful best-est friend in the world?"

"What do yo want?" Cammie asked agitatedly. Dang, Macey's friends never put up with her crap.

"What?" Macey gasped innocently. "Can't a girl check in on the well being of her best friend?"

"Not if your Macey McHenry you can't." Cammie snorted. "Seriously Mace, what do you need?"

"Well...," Macey pondered.

"What?"

"How soon can you get to New York?" Macey bit her lip and waited.

"I'm in Roseville at Gallagher visiting my mother, remember?"

"Oh right. But you see your mom all the time!"

"No I don't! It's been like six months because I was interning on that Guam mission for the CIA. And, next week I have to be back at CIA headquarters in D.C. So I can start my in office internship." Cammie reminded her. Macey forgot for a moment that she was signed up for that internship too. It stunk being a young CIA operative in training.

Macey sighed. "But I _really _need you Cam!"

"What do you need me for?"

"I need you to help me babysit Preston's little sister tonight!" Macey blurted out, and was met with an eruption of laughter through the sound receiver on her cell phone. "Cammie!" Macey shouted. "It's not funny!"

"Are you telling me that even though the Winter's are multimillionaires, the best babysitter they can find is _you_?"

"No," Macey said defensively. "I need to look more responsible because Preston and I got caught** * **cough * cough * 'doing the nasty' at a Gala last night!" Macey exploded. She could still hear Cammie's taunting laughs.

"I know, I read about it in the paper this morning. A Chef's pantry, really Macey?"

"Arg!Cammie, Focus!" Macey demanded.

"Okay, Okay. I'm sorry, isn't there someone else you can get to help you tonight? What about Bex?" Cammie offered

"She's in Bali with MI6."

"Liz?"

"She's doing some experiment involving toothpaste and hydrochloride."

"Jonas?"

"Helping Liz."

"Grant?"

"Who in their right mind would put Grant near a child?"

"Good point," Cammie agreed. "Well I guess I can figure something out."

"Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" Macey gasped. "You're the best! So tonight then?" Macey asked, wanting to finalize the plan. All she could hear was Cammie cracking up again.

"What now?" Macey questioned, she was really getting annoyed with all of this laughing.

"I can't believe you actually said doing the nasty, that's so middle school."

"Goodbye Cammie," Macey grumbled, and ended the call.

Macey impatiently tapped her foot. Somehow the sound of four inch stilettos clacking against marble always soothed her in time of panic. She sat there, in the living room of the Winter's Manhattan penthouse, watching the big hand on the clock tick astronomically slow, around and around. It was 5:47, Preston had left twenty six minutes ago with his parents for the gala, leaving Macey with a sleeping eighteen month old child. Yep, now was definitely a time of panic.

Where was Cammie? That's exactly what Macey wanted to know as she anxiously sat there. She held her breath, praying Cammie would arrive before the baby woke from her nap. After what seemed like an eternity, Macey heard the reassuring buzz of the doorbell.

"About time she showed up," Macey mumbled as she flocked toward the front door, shooing away all of the maids who hovered around her. She stopped by the door and smoothed out the wrinkles of her pencil skirt. Then she clutched the brass doorknob, bracing herself to deliver the 'punctuality is everything' speech. However, what she was not anticipating was opening the door to see a six-foot tall, intense-eyed, slightly resembles a chiseled abercrombie model, guy starring at her through the arched doorway.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." And with that, Macey McHenry slammed the door on Zachary Goode's face.

**A/N:**

**That ending was lame, but I think you get the point. I'm still a newbie when it comes to fanfiction, so suggestions really help me! I liked writing this, it made me laugh, but I won't be offended if you don't share my same weird sense of humor. **

**Oh yeah, review por favor!   
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here it is, I finally got chapter two up Yay! Sorry for my suckish updating skills and I know it is super short but my goal was to update before the end of thanksgiving break, and hey it's still thanksgiving break for a few more hours. Thanks for all the great reviews everyone! You guys are awesome! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Gallagher Girls, or the CW. But I do own a pair of pumas. . . this will all make sense once once you read the chapter! **

For the most part, Macey liked to consider herself a fairly tolerant person. She was the daughter of a politician, after all. Growing up she had endured long hours of political debates, atrocious old ladies cooing over her every move, and heck, she had even worn _sweater sets._ But opening the door only to find an arrogant, cocky, egotistical bastard; well, that was where Macey drew the line.

"Open up!" Zach demanded quite promptly after the plywood door was slammed in his face. Macey remained silent. "Come on McHenry, you know I can break into this apartment in less than six seconds, so why don't you do the civilized thing for once and open the damn door?"

Rather reluctantly, Macey took a deep breath and once again opened the door, motioning for Zach to step inside. "What are you doing here?" she snapped.

"Nice to see you too Macey," Zach grinned, opening his arms as if expecting a hug. Macey could feel her nostrils involuntarily flaring.

"I said _what are you doing here?" _Macey clarified through gritted teeth.

"I think you know what I'm doing here Mace," Zach cocked his head to the side. "I heard you needed help babysitting."

"I was not aware you were so interested in being 'Mr. Mommy' these days Zachary. That's terribly endearing, but don't you have a stripper waiting for you in a bar or something?" Macey questioned, her voice drenched in sarcasm. She took a step towards Zach's completely amused face and pointed a french-manicured nail into his chest. "I obviously don't need your help for anything so you can just escort your dumb butt out of here. I will be sure to send you a personalized Hallmark thank you card."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa-" Zach stopped in his tracks, and stared into Macey's frosted eyes. "You said you wanted help McHenry, and here I am. Besides, there's no way I am leaving you here alone, I mean there's a kids life on the line," He jeered. Macey glared at him skeptically.

"Where did you even hear I needed help anyway? It's not like anyone wants to be friends Zachary Goode after what happened last summer-"

"Can we leave last summer out of this?" Zach asked a bit desperately, the smirk finally disappearing from his face. "We all know you're not so innocent either. And Cammie was the one who told me you needed help tonight, by the way."

"Cammie?" Macey laughed. "Since when are you two such great buddies?"

"We dated for a year and a half!"

"You broke up with her!" Macey could feel herself snapping in the presence of Zachary Goode, the steam almost rolling from her ears. Why was it that Zach could make any girl feel like she needed to punch something? Either that or he was getting her panties off. . .

"Just because Cammie and I felt the need to go our separate ways does not mean we can't remain friendly with each other!" Zach protested.

" Oh please Zachary, do not go all 'Dan and Serena' on me. After the way you treated Cammie there's no way you two can remain friends!"

"Sorry to disappoint McHenry, but maybe not everyone's life can be like a show on the freaking CW!"

"You're the only reason my life _is _like a show on the freaking CW!" Macey finally exploded. Her voice was so booming you could hear it echoing off of the tall ceilings in the foyer. Immediately, distant cries erupted from the nursery down the hall. "Great," Macey sighed exasperatedly. "Now Leila's awake!" She sulked toward the living room and slouched on the sofa. Zach just remained in the foyer, awkwardly standing and staring at Macey with complete puzzlement.

"You know, I may not be an expert on this whole babysitting thing, but I'm pretty sure when kid's crying, you're supposed to check on them and make sure they are okay." Zach shouted, nodding his head in the direction of the nursery.

Macey rolled her eyes. "Do not remind me." She got up and headed in the direction of the kitchen "I need aspirin-" she mumbled when suddenly she felt a strong hand grip her upper forearm.

"Come on McHenry, check on the kid. She won't bite," Zach taunted as he dragged Macey down the hall.

"I. Don't. Think. This. Is. A. Good. Idea." Macey stuttered.

"Well then you should have mentioned that this morning instead of agreeing to all of this." Zach practically had to fling Macey into the nursery. Macey froze, and stared down at Leila. She was pretty cute with her large caramel eyes, and her designer pajamas. Macey did love designer pajamas.

"Hey Leila. Don't cry baby," Macey cooed. It didn't seem to help, seeing as Leila's lip quivered and she continued to whimper. Macey cast Zach a pleading look.

"Go on," he urged, an all to amused smirk spreading across his face. Macey timidly picked Leila up from the crib and held her against her hip.

"There there Leila," Macey comforted as she bounced the baby up and down. Within second, Leila had stopped crying and was content to just be held. "I think she likes me!" Macey squealed exuberantly before realizing she had just surrendered to Zachary Goode.

"Told you so."

"But if this thing projectile vomits on me then I'm calling my lawyer," Macey spat, returning to her old self again.

An hour later, Macey and Zach were still in Leila's nursery, doing nothing as Leila watched Dora the Explorer.

"We need to go out," Macey stated, finally breaking the long silence.

A toothy grin spread across Zach's face. "Aww you want to go out with me !" he said, slightly resembling a thirteen year old girl. "I appreciate the offer, but don't you think your little puma-shoed, polo shirt-wearing boyfriend would get jealous?"

Macey scrunched her nose. "_Not_ you and me, we need to take the baby somewhere!" she explained, pointing at the happy toddler. "Besides, Preston only wears polo shirts on casual days," she huffed.

"So. Gay." Zach jeered.

"Shut it Goode."

Zach got up from his chair and started rummaging through his coat pocket. "What do you think you're doing?" Macey questioned as Zach spun a key-ring around his finger.

"We're taking Leila on a little field trip."

** Author's note: Sorry for the briefness of this chapter. The chapter was mainly a filler, so I could have fun making Macey and Zach piss each other off. As for whether this will be a Cammie/Zach story or a Zach/Macey one, all I have to say is this: Obviously, this story will be mostly revolving around Zach and Macey's relationship, however that does not mean they will necessarily end up 'romantically involved' if you know what I mean. You will just have to wait and see to find out who Zach ends up with. Oh yeah, and this isn't going to be a long story, just 4 or 5 chapters probably. The next few chapters will definitely be more complex, and you will find out a little more about why Zach and Macey treat each other the way they do! **

** Okay so after that monstrous note, review and tell me your thoughts please! **


End file.
